


Tangled Web

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Series: Earth: 166666 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black suit, Gen, villain AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines





	Tangled Web




End file.
